Hawkgirl (Multiverse saga)
Hawkgirl is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Hawkgirl is a character from the comics by DC comics. History Kendra Saunders was a young woman who committed suicide. When her soul left her body, her great-aunt, Shiera Hall's soul, entered it. Her grandfather, former OSS agent and globe-trotting adventurer Speed Saunders, recognized this change and encouraged his granddaughter to embrace her destiny as the "new" Hawkgirl. She believed herself to still be Kendra, even going as far as using the original Hawkgirl equipment, and went out to find the Fate-Child (the reincarnation of Shiera's son, Hector Hall). During her search, she came across the Justice Society of America and became a member. She had all of Kendra's memories, but almost none of Shiera's. This created tension with Hawkman since he remembered all of their past lives together and believed they were destined for each other. Kendra had been presented as a very troubled young woman, haunted by the murder of her parents by a corrupt cop and confused by her jumble of memories and feelings. She operated as Hawkman's partner, but only recently began to actually admit her attraction to him. The truth about Kendra's identity was eventually revealed to her by the angel Zauriel. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Mace Charge: '''Hawkgirl rises into the air and charges forward swinging her mace out. Can be done in the air even higher. The Meter Burn version adds a second mace blow. * '''Mace Toss: Hawkgirl twirls her mace before throwing it at her enemy and catches it as it rebounds back. Can be done in the air. The Meter Burn version has Hawkgirl follow up with a shoulder charge as she catches her mace. * Downward Mace: Hawkgirl jumps into the air and throws her mace down at her opponent. Hawkgirl follows up with a shoulder charge as she catches her mace. * Heavenward Stomp: Hawkgirl jumps into the air and brings her heels down on her opponent. * Wing Evade: Hawkgirl jumps back into the air borne aloft on her wings. She can follow up with several attacks: Grab Hawk Slam: '''Hawkgirl grabs her opponent in a fullbody hug, flies and twirls down in the air before slamming them headfirst into the ground. '''Ultimate Attack The Power Of Nth: ''' Hawkgirl takes her opponent up into the air and lets him/her go. She then flies in from the side and smashes her opponent's face with her mace, and does the same thing again, but from above her opponent. This sends the opponent back down to the arena. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: Hawkgirl flies down onscreen and lands in a crouched position before rising up and drawing her mace. Exit: Hawkgirl jumps into the air and slams her mace on the ground before resting it over her shoulder. Taunt: Alternate Costumers 85414-142796-hawkgirl.jpg|Primary 2334403-hawkgirl.jpg|New 52 Hawkgirl_Young_Justice.JPG|Animated Shiera_Hall_Injustice_The_Regime_002.png|Injustice Trivia Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice Avengers Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga)